The Story Lost In Time Itself
by PyreBaron
Summary: A simple project i care to share.


Karok sat waiting for his inevitable arrival to Ainle. His fists braced with fingers crossed in-between each other, his hands resting in front of his mouth. This pose, to the unknowing sort, seemed sinister and made him out to be someone to avoid. Though to his friends, he seemed to have been simply meditating as every one of them did. Copping with the huge amounts of stress and pressures of keeping the skeletal vampires in Ainle took its heavy toll. With the naming of himself responsible for Ellis' death several days prior by a livid and vengeful Gwynn, he had driven himself into a slump. While he cared not for the boy at first he had become fond of his ignorance and his trust, along with faith, in people. The way he trusted people with no real reason to, the fact he wanted to be a simple writer and nothing else. Coupled with the fact he was one of the first humans to not stand in awe at the giant man nor ask him his reasons for joining the mercenaries, he became friends with the young man easily.

The boat swayed back and forth as the waves along the sides of the boat signaled the shore was nearing. Karok gained his composure and stood up. He looked to his left to find no real person other than the ship captain and rower. The lack of his friends made him uneasy at first, but his resolve strengthened when he remembered his mission. The lusting pulls of revenge ever present in his heart. He had been told of the dangers in seeking blood for ones' own sake, though he ignored them completely. He had no need for warnings against coming here. He would find the prince of the vampires and kill him. After defeating so many generals of the undead, he would have no doubt drawn the attention of the leader of the hoard of monstrous abominations. No one truly knew what corner of hell the vampires had crawled out of, but would not matter when the fires of Ainle finally went out and the light in the eyes of every cursed vampire lay flickered dead.

The boat dropped its small anchor at the shore of the town. The harbor littered with debris and embers was empty save for a few flickers of light. The moon lit what was not already illuminated by the flames.

Karok disembarked from the deck of the boat after the draw bridge lay down along the edge of the ground and the boat. His massive frame towered over the water's edge. He looked at the water and found ashes scattered along the waves. His face finding anger along with determination, he quickly made his way to the remnants of the town and began his assault of the square. If the reports held true, most of the remaining vampires had gathered there. He was unaware (as most would be) of the danger he would face. And his instincts, while sensing the danger, were ignored.

As he cleared out a small wave of elder vampires and royal guards, he realized he had arrived at the town center. Three stone pillars arranged in an altar pattern dotted the exact center. Among the pillars were a few dozen vampires accompanied by The Red Bearer, the leader of the royal guard vampires. He stood no chance though, against the utter strength and rage hidden inside the giant's body.

Karok raised his massive pillar and slammed it into the first vampires foolish enough to rush at him. The rest followed the path of reckless speeding and soon the red bearer was alone save for the other Generals. They fell quickly in his errant, vengeance induced blood rage. No one could predict the strength he held even for his great size.

"Are you certain this will work"? Asked a very uneasy Lann. Around him were the three other mercenaries. Kai, Fiona, and Evie. The small family was seated outside of the Inn. Fiona was sitting on the wooden bench and Lann was pacing outside of the door.

"Of course, even though it's not my spell I trust Brynn". Said Evie, whilst drawing a circle of alchemic equations on the ground. She had earlier asked for a teleportation spell to try to improve her knowledge of magic, with mixed results. It was now a question of her will and intelligence to make it work. They had to use it to catch up to Karok, who they had just learned had gone without them to Ainle. The town was crawling with undead servants of the Vampires and they had all agreed to never venture there alone.

"Well I don't, and if Karok didn't want to have us there then we shouldn't go". He said uneasy about going back to the burned city of Ainle. While brave and uncaring about the dangers that lay ahead, he was not too eager to return to the place of such sorrow. It made even the bravest of the group uneasy.

"He thought it was something he needs to do himself. But he can't this time. His rage will consume his soul" Said Kai, perched against the lamppost. He was watching Evie draw the circle with intent. "Pure rage is not an item to take lightly. I've been past the point of sanity, and if you think you can get back without help, then you're wrong". He looked at Lann with his trademark soft scowl.

"Look…I know I'm the first to rush in to battle. But this is crazy. We know nothing about the Blood Prince and can't turn back once we're there! Besides, you haven't tested this spell yet. We've almost always had some intel on our opponents up until now". They all stood outside the Inn at Colhen and waited in relative silence until Evie spoke.

"It's done. If you're not coming Lann I suggest you stay here and cower. I'm not about to let Karok, MY FRIEND, throw away his life". Her face lit up as she said this, even though her demeanor was usually calm and kind, when she took herself in on serious situations she never gave in to her soft side.

Lann looked at his feet in disgust with himself. He knew he was acting cowardly. But his friend was in danger and he needed his help. "I'm in". He finally said, gathering he resolve.

"Then let's go" Evie said. Fiona and Kai got up and stood next to Lann near the circle. The four mercenaries stood close as Evie waved her hands in a pattern over the circle. A brilliant light covered them and they were swept away in a flash of color.

_I hope we make it in time. _

Karok had but decimated the remaining Vampire Commanders in his blood rage. All but the Blood Prince and his stragglers remained. But in the time it took for the Blood Prince to arrive at scene, Karok had all but reduced every vampire General to dust. Karok had spotted the colossus of bone and golden armor a mile away, and had begun a blind rush towards him in a pillar charge.

"This if for Ellis you son-of-a" TWACK! Karok had been back handed by the Prince in a fast motion of blurred movement. He fell against a house's wall and slid down it in a stupor. And then he felt it. A crackling in the back of his skull like shredded voices of pure anarchy and hate.

"**You have failed giant. Your friends have abandoned you and the one you held dear is claimed by my lesser minions! You cannot hope to beat me alone**". The Blood prince spoke in a hash tone through a cackling laugh.

"He's not alone"! Cried a voice form the darkness of the Ainle streets. An arrow shaft pierced through the darkness and wafted the air by the Blood Prince. It would have hit if not for the vampires dodge. Then the other Crimson Blades emerged from the shadows, ready to fight.

"**So, you actually brought more toys to pay with, Giant**"? Said the Blood Prince. "**I like this! More strong blood to feast upon**".

"Stick it where it fits 'Prince'". Said Lann, rushing forward with Fiona and Evie in tow, leaving Kai to wait in the shadows for the right moment to strike. The archer knew he was not as hardy as the others and made no attempt to fight this battle head on.

"**Come with it then, MORTAL**"! Cried the Prince, while Karok got to his feet. He tossed his pillar at the Blood Prince's turned back and stunned him. He then rushed forward with a blind fury of rage. He did not care his friends were there now, he simply wanted the skull of the prince crushed in his hands.

The fight ensued and Lann was the first to strike the Prince with his well-known speed and ferocity. He slipped into his attack and made several cuts along the vampires legs before darting away to recover.

Fiona had taken up a defensive position while Evie rushed forward with her staff in hand. She quickly focused and unleashed a fire ball at the Prince, but it was absorbed by his armor with no real impact seen. The Prince then twirled around in a haze of thrusts and jabs at the mercenaries in an attempt to stun one long enough for a killing blow. Karok had all but taken all the shock his body could absorb and was now resting by running to pick up his pillar. This opportunity was not taken by the Blood Prince as Kai shot an arrow from his bow into the side of his skull. He faulted for only a second then screamed in rage.

As Karok hefted the massive bone spiked pillar he regained his composure and went back into the fray of the battle. The Price was building up for a massive magical attack of flame and otherworldly power, and had unleashed it on a now forebear Fiona. Her shield was cracking and if she didn't get a break from the onslaught of fire soon, she would break as well.

"Get away from her you monster"! Cried the ever unhesitant Lann. He rush forward with his twin swords and made his attack of quick successive jabs into the waist of the Prince. He finished the barrage with a dual slash and this was the opening they were all hoping for. The Prince fell to his knees and began to shudder furiously. This was the moment Kai and Karok were waiting for so long.

Kai came out of the shadows and nodded at Karok for their attack to begin. Karok hefted the Vampire to his feet and began to beat the Prince all over his torso and face. He finished this barrage with a heavy knee in the forehead and a quickly followed drop kick. Kai then acted quickly and dove upon the Vampire ruler and drew his sole enhanced arrow courtesy of Brynn and Evie's efforts. He then released the barrage of magical and physical torment into the Blood Princes spine. He dove off to safety as he let the arrow loose and watched as his work finally paid off.

"**You still haven't won. This battle is lost for us. But the War will be Everlasting." **Said the Blood Prince one final time. He cackled in a loud roar of malicious intent and readied for his defeat.

A loud crack was all that was heard. There was no sound after that. There was no feeling of dread hung over them afterwards. The Vampire Prince had died. It was over, and they could rest.


End file.
